


Research

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following anon prompt on pacificrimkink:</p><p>"newt tries to show his newfound affection and appreciation of hermann by giving him a blowjob. problem is, he's never done it before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

"Newton, are you sure that this is wise?"

"Dude, everybody's busy partying. No one is going to come into the science lab. Relax."

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. I underestimated my own strength there."

"Apology accepted. Newt, what are you doing?"

"What, haven't you ever gotten a blowjob before, Hermann?"

"Yes, I have, but the question is, have _you_ ever given one before?"

"Well, technically, no, but I've seen a lot of videos on the topic. Internet research, heh."

"Don't be crude."

"Hey, I'm on my knees in front of you, unzipping your pants. I think we're past 'crude' at this point...oh, God, you're hard."

"Of course I am, you're in front of me and you're talking about _things_...Newton, don't feel like you have to do this."

"What, like just because you helped save my life and the entire world, that means I owe you a blowjob or something? Don't worry, I'm not doing this out of obligation. I've wanted to for a while."

"I know, I actually got a little glimpse of that during the drift."

"You liked it, don't lie. OK, here we go."

"Oh, yes, I ...Newton! Don't choke yourself!"

"Ahem! Heh! Ack! I'm fine, I'm fine. Just got ahead of myself there. Here, let's start slow."

"It may help to use your hand...oh, wait, your hand is occupied. Are you jerking off?"

"Dude, of course. This is hot. Other than the choking part."

"Oh, there you go, you're getting it. Yes, oh..."

"Mmmm..."

"Watch the teeth!"

"Sorry."

"That's better. That's...good. Oh! Fuck! How much online research did you do?"

"Heh, a lot."

"No more talking, don't stop...don't stop..."


End file.
